-AvA- : PARTIE I
by Mely-Mellow
Summary: Et si Alby n'étais pas le tout premier des blocards ? Et si le WICKED avait décidé de rajouter une variante à l'expérience du labyrinthe. Un sujet de plus dans le bloc. Une personne qui pourrait, en fin de compte, changer bien des choses à l'histoire. Etes-vous prêts à faire la rencontre d'AvA ?
1. Annonce

**-AvA-**

**PARTIE I**

**© 2020 Mely-Mellow**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**** Je reconnais écrire dans un univers et sur des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, tous (hormis mon OC) sont empruntés à la trilogie de l'Epreuve / The Maze Runner de James Dashner :**

TOME 1 : Le Labyrinthe  
TOME 2 : La Terre brûlée  
TOME 3 : Le Remède mortel

Cependant, cette histoire s'appuie davantage sur l'adaptation cinématographique de la 20th Century Fox :

Le Labyrinthe  
Le Labyrinthe : La Terre brûlée  
Le Labyrinthe : Le Remède mortel

Elle comptera donc trois grandes parties pour coller à la forme du canon d'origine.

J'ai tenté de respecter au mieux certaines choses appartenant aux livres, tout en n'oubliant pas que je me base avant tout sur les films.

Je réponds par MP aux reviews mais je poste les questions ou remarques qui peuvent potentiellement intéresser les autres (avec autorisation) sur mon compte Fiction Press, histoire de ne pas polluer la publication du chapitre.

Vigilance, le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli ou pour attirer le maximum de lecteurs : certaines scènes peuvent être quelque peu violentes. Il s'agit de scènes occasionnelles mais je ne compte pas prévenir les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles en début de chapitre (simple logique anti-spoiler).

PS : Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une ou d'un bêta !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue

À celui qui aura le malheur de trouver cette note.

Notre histoire commence bien avant notre arrivée au Bloc,

lorsque nos souvenirs nous appartenaient encore.

Lorsque nous étions de l'autre côté du labyrinthe

et que nous pensions avoir le choix.

Nous savons aujourd'hui que tout ceci n'est qu'un vaste mensonge.

Nos vies n'ont jamais eu la moindre valeur à leurs yeux.

En ont-elles eu un jour ?

Toutefois, il est encore un peu tôt pour vous en parler.

Si tout réussi ce soir, vous apprendrez la vérité, toute la vérité.

Sinon à quoi bon se torturer.

Je sais que j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir.

De toute façon, je ne survivrai certainement pas à la nuit prochaine.

Et quand je nous regarde, je me dis que je ne serai pas la seule à y rester.

J'ai honte de penser ainsi, surtout à un moment pareil.

Mais autant être honnête avec vous : Il existe un remède depuis longtemps.

Non, il existe deux remèdes.

Nous en avons un en notre possession. Et je compte bien l'utiliser.

Nous reprenons la route demain, tout ira bien.

Nous n'avons pas le choix.

.

Et si c'est toi qui lis ce truc, occupe-toi de tes affaires pour une fois.

J'aimerais simplement t'appeler quand on rentrera.

-AvA-


	3. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**\- OU -**

**LE CHAPITRE QUI MONTRE QU'IL FALLAIT BIEN COMMENCER QUELQUE PART,**

**MÊME SI CE QUELQUE PART SE RÉVÈLE ÊTRE LE PIRE ENDROIT QUI PUISSE EXISTER.**

* * *

Le crissement métallique des chaînes résonnait dans l'espace confiné de la cabine. Les poulies rouillées s'activaient avec démence. Les lumières folles dansaient devant mes yeux larmoyants. Toutes ces formes qui m'encerclaient… Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Les sons se répercutaient contre les parois de l'ascenseur, me transperçant de part en part. Et je criais. Je criais à m'en déchirer la mâchoire. Mes hurlements vinrent se joindre aux bruits assourdissants de l'appareil. Allongée contre le sol grillagé, je sentais la machine s'élever de plus en plus rapidement, avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Le choc me coupa le souffle et c'est à peine si j'eus le temps de basculer sur le côté pour vomir. Peu à peu, les lumières s'éteignirent, me laissant seule dans le noir.

La gorge en feu et les joues inondées de larmes, j'attendis. J'attendis durant ce qui me semblait être une éternité tandis qu'une multitude de questions me tordaient l'esprit. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Où est-ce que j'allais ? Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? Est-ce que j'allais un jour en sortir ? Et qui étais-je ?

Épuisée par toutes ces interrogations et effrayée par l'absence de réponse, je fermais les yeux. L'intérieur de mes paupières me semblait être un lieu moins sombre encore que cette cage.

Chaque tressautement de la cabine m'arrachait un couinement d'effroi. Je tentais de me relever, un peu groggy, avec l'impression d'utiliser mes jambes pour la première fois. Un flash bleu m'aveugla soudainement et je retombais sur les fesses, me râpant le dos contre quelque chose de plus solide que moi.

Une douleur vive me traversa aussitôt l'échine, me forçant à rester assise. Je cherchais la source de lumière aperçue plus tôt sans pour autant réussir à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans le noir. Je finis par me convaincre que j'avais imaginé cet éclair lorsqu'une migraine commença à s'installer.

Je triturais mes doigts, calmant mon souffle comme je le pouvais. Je trouvais une surface lisse et glacée à mon poignet, une sorte de bracelet métallique assez lâche. Il y avait suffisamment de jeu pour le faire passer de ma main à mon coude sans aucun effort. Une série de bouton entouraient le cadre, j'appuyais au hasard, le cadran s'alluma, m'obligeant à plisser les yeux. C'était une montre, une montre qui révéla une suite de quatre zéro verts et immobiles.

Elle n'était peut-être pas en route, il suffisait d'appuyer sur tous les boutons jusqu'à avoir un résultat. L'écran changea plusieurs fois de couleur mais rien ne pouvait me donner une idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il n'y avait que cette suite de zéro complètement inutile.

Quel intérêt de me donner ce truc-là ? Si les concepteurs de cette montre étaient les mêmes que ceux de l'ascenseur, je comprenais pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait. L'idée resta drôle jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'étais dans l'ascenseur en question. Et que rien ne m'informait de l'identité véritable des gens qui m'avaient mise là-dedans. Ni l'importance du vide qui pouvait séparer la cabine du sol actuellement.

Réfléchir me donnait de plus en plus mal au crâne. J'abandonnais pour le moment, commençant à distinguer les formes qui m'entouraient sous la faible lueur du bracelet. Il me suffisait de rester calme et d'attendre… Quelqu'un finira bien par me retrouver.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais avant de me mettre à renifler. Le goût iodé de mes larmes envahit ma bouche. J'avais envie de hurler, c'est tout ce qu'il m'était permis de faire. Crier et chialer encore et encore tant que je le pouvais. Donner des coups de pied dans la caisse à mes côtés et me mordre les joues, folle de rage.

Ma tête bourdonnait, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Je ne voulais plus penser. Juste respirer, la tête lourde, l'esprit embué. Attendre que ça s'arrête, enfin.

Tremblante, je retombais peu à peu dans un état second, végétatif, jouant mollement avec les boutons de la montre. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avant ces dernières minutes, ni même le sentiment de devoir me rappeler de quelque chose. Il n'y avait que cette impression d'absence, une page blanche, une mémoire vide. Je ne savais pas quel âge je pouvais avoir, ni même d'où je pouvais tenir mon vocabulaire. J'avais ces connaissances dans ma tête sans pour autant pouvoir mettre une image dessus.

Je me grattais la nuque, pensivement, quand l'appareil reprit son ascension avec lenteur. Les ampoules rouges clignotaient de nouveau avec frénésie, et les grincements insupportables du mécanisme étaient là pour les soutenir. Plusieurs néons que je n'avais pas remarqués jusqu'à présent s'allumèrent difficilement, éclairant par moment la scène d'une lueur morne et glaciale.

Déboussolée, j'essayais de me relever, tapant une masse près de mon pied au passage. Un bruit sourd me répondit. Le plafond se divisa en deux, laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante. Éblouie, je me cachais le visage entre les mains. Une chaleur nouvelle se répandit sur ma peau, ranimant peu à peu mes membres froids. J'attendis que les battements désordonnés de mon cœur ralentissent, ou qu'ils s'arrêtent pour de bon. Puis fébrilement, j'écartais un à un mes doigts crispés, tentant un rapide coup d'œil en l'air. Et ce que je vis me réchauffa bien plus que le corps.

Le ciel était bleu, pur, du moins à travers le grillage qui fermait la cabine. Pas une ombre, pas un nuage. Je me redressais péniblement, écorchant mes coudes contre le sol métallique. Mais je m'en moquais. Rien ne comptait plus à présent que ce carré de liberté au-dessus de ma tête. Redoutant un départ précipité de la cabine, je sautais sur mes pieds. Mes jambes, si elles tremblèrent quelques secondes, tinrent le coup. Autour de moi se trouvaient de nombreuses caisses, toutes de tailles différentes. Certaines devaient faire ma hauteur tandis que d'autres m'arrivaient aux genoux. Je me hissais sur la plus proche d'entre elles, poussant de toutes mes forces une des portes grillagées et m'extirpais enfin de là. Ébahie, à demi consciente, les mots m'échappèrent d'eux même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

C'était… Tout simplement impensable, irréel. Devant moi s'étendait une vaste étendue d'herbe sublimée par le soleil. Quelques roches et buissons solitaires venaient de temps à autre ponctuer le paysage que je détaillais avec attention. Derrière moi, une gigantesque forêt à perte de vue. Les arbres y étaient immenses et menaçants, mais surtout immobiles, comme tout ce qui se trouvait ici. De là où j'étais, on devinait un étang à l'orée du bois. L'air était chaud, sans pour autant se faire étouffant et il régnait sur les lieux un silence total, presque morbide.

Mais le plus incroyable était ces murs. Quatre grands murs plus hauts que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Quatre putains de murs et moi, ridiculement petite à leurs pieds. Où est-ce que j'étais…

Confuse et terrifiée, je passais une main tremblante à travers mes cheveux courts. Du vomi y avait séché. Cette simple constatation eut raison de mon calme passager. Je craquais une fois de plus, me laissant tomber hystérique, sur la terre molle. Qu'est-ce qui avait merdé ? Je ne me souvenais de rien ! Pas même de mon âge ou de mon nom.

Il me fallut quelques minutes de plus pour sécher mes larmes. Pendant ce temps, le soleil ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, il semblait monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Reniflant bruyamment, je m'assis sur le rebord de l'ascenseur, les pieds au-dessus du vide. À quoi servaient toutes ces caisses empilées ? Et pourquoi faisaient-elles partie du voyage ? Je me penchais un peu pour décrypter les inscriptions sur le bois sombre des boîtes. ''W.I.C.K.E.D''. Ça ne me disait rien. Ce n'était même pas un mot.

Un soupir m'échappa. Je me sentais sale et fatiguée, ma tête commençait à tourner sous l'assaut des rayons brûlants. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me relevais pour faire une fois de plus le tour de la zone du regard. Cet endroit ne me disait rien qui vaille. Alors que je fixais les trappes de ce maudit appareil qui m'avait amené ici pour je ne sais quelle raison, un éclat soudain attira mon attention. L'étrange lumière bleue de tout à l'heure ?

Déglutissant, je défis lentement ma chaussure gauche et la tins fermement au-dessus de ma tête. Ainsi armée, je m'approchais en silence du coin d'herbe que je venais de voir s'illuminer. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine, sur quoi allais-je encore tomber ?

Deux bons mètres me séparaient de la chose. Je pouvais voir d'ici qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple sculpture argentée. Une sorte de petit animal fait de métal. Je laissais tomber mon bras le long de mon corps avant de franchir, un peu plus confiante, l'espace qui me séparait de l'étrange objet. Je m'accroupis pour mieux l'observer. Ça ressemblait à un lézard, plutôt laid, avec deux grandes billes noires pour les yeux. Ainsi qu'une inscription sur le dos de la bestiole.

« ''W.I.C.K.E.D''… Qu'est-ce que… Encore ça ? »

À ces mots, la bestiole en question fit un saut sur elle-même et fila à une vitesse ahurissante sous un buisson épais. Surprise, je laissais échapper un couinement aigu avant de tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur le cul… Encore une fois.

« Sale bête ! » criais-je vexée en jetant ma chaussure vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'immonde reptile.

Bien évidemment, celle-ci ne fit que voler sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser mollement au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Et ce sans toucher sa cible initiale. Je me relevais tout en époussetant mon pantalon. Quel air misérable je devais avoir ! Sans parler de l'odeur que je me traînais, je puais la mort à des kilomètres.

Je récupérais ma chaussure et marchais, d'un pas ferme et rapide, en direction de l'étang. Je ne savais strictement rien de cet endroit. Mais une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas en étant couverte de vomi, de terre et de sueur que j'arriverai à penser de manière cohérente. Mieux valait réfléchir à tête reposée et tout faire pour oublier mon arrivée catastrophique.

En chemin j'examinais ma godasse toujours en main. C'était une chaussure excessivement banale, mais elle était résistante. Plutôt légère, elle semblait faite pour courir de longues distances. Prise d'une soudaine intuition, je la retournais, inspectant la semelle sans rien trouver. Frustrée, je l'ouvris pour en regarder l'intérieur, rien non plus. Il n'y avait ni inscription, ni marque ou symbole qui m'aurait permis de l'identifier. Absolument rien !

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Soupirant, je m'arrêtais un instant pour retirer ma deuxième chaussure, même constat pour cette dernière. Dépitée, je sentis mes yeux se remplir une nouvelle fois de larmes. Non ! J'essuyais mon nez à travers ma manche, tentant de calmer mon souffle saccadé, trouvant que j'avais assez chialé pour aujourd'hui.

Reniflant, je repris ma marche, une chaussure dans chaque main. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient doucement dans l'herbe grasse et je sentais le soleil me frapper la nuque. Il fallait l'avouer, l'endroit était agréable et reposant, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs.

Peu à peu la végétation laissa place aux galets, et de minces vaguelettes vinrent me lécher les orteils. L'étang m'avait paru bien plus petit qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Étendue sur une trentaine de mètres, le lac était situé à l'entrée de la forêt. Certains espaces étaient protégés par l'ombre des arbres. Je retirais mes vêtements un à un les tenant à bout de bras. Ecœurée par l'odeur, je décidais de les jeter à l'eau. Ce qui, me dis-je, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée quand je les vis commencer à couler lentement.

Je me précipitais pour les récupérer, les ramenant sur la berge. Il serait toujours temps de les laver plus tard. Une fois chose faite, je fis quelques pas jusqu'au au milieu de l'étang. L'eau était froide et m'arriva bien rapidement aux épaules. J'inspirais profondément avant de m'immerger totalement. Le changement fut si brusque qu'il me vrilla le crâne. Les eaux du lac étaient aussi tranquilles que leur extérieur, et ce silence allait finir par me rendre dingue.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus je sentais mes muscles se détendre. Être là, au milieu de l'eau, avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant et familier. Comme si l'étang ne faisait pas réellement partie de la zone. La surface de l'eau s'illuminait de millier d'éclats sous le soleil. Je pataugeais mollement, secouant mes cheveux sales pour en retirer la bile et les morceaux non identifiés qui s'y trouvaient. C'est très étrange comme le calme peut nous faire prendre conscience du vacarme que l'on produit rien qu'en respirant.

Lorsque je me décidais enfin à sortir, le soleil touchait les hauteurs du mur à ma gauche. J'étais restée si longtemps dans l'eau ? Assise sur une des pierres du rivage, je dépliais la boule trempée et informe de vêtements sales. Sans vraiment y croire, je cherchais un quelconque indice quand à mon emplacement. Mais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'y avait rien.

L'odeur pestilentielle du tissu moisi me retournait l'estomac, me rappelant que je n'avais rien avalé depuis mon arrivée ici. Ou peut-être encore avant… Mais mes souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin qu'aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait pas d'avant, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Je n'avais pas de nom, pas de souvenir et j'allais mourir de faim très prochainement si je ne trouvais pas de quoi manger. Je décidais d'abandonner mes vêtements sur place, la journée touchait à sa fin, pourtant l'air restait étrangement lourd.

Je longeais le bois, depuis l'étang jusqu'à l'autre bout de la zone, sans jamais rien trouver. Il n'y avait ni fruit, ni légume, pas même le moindre champignon. Même les feuilles, les brindilles et toutes ces saloperies qu'on trouvait habituellement par terre semblaient avoir déserté la forêt. Les lieux étaient pour ainsi dire vierges et les plantes n'avaient pour but que de donner un aspect décoratif et naturel au paysage.

Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'était l'absence total d'animaux. Pas un seul poisson dans le lac, aucun oiseau ne venait survoler les arbres. Si dans un premier temps, le calme m'avait surprise, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre trace de vie m'intrigua. Quel genre d'endroit pouvait se développer, exister, sans animaux ? Mais le plus important, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir bouffer ?

La lumière commença à se dissiper au bout de quelques minutes. Le soleil était maintenant de l'autre côté du mur et l'obscurité envahissait la plaine à une vitesse ahurissante. Il devint rapidement impossible de se repérer. A travers la pénombre, je ne sentais plus que le tapis herbeux sous mes pieds. Il était à présent trop tard pour chercher de quoi manger. Dépitée je m'allongeais sur la pelouse tiède, cogitant quant à ma situation. Dès demain, je trouverai de quoi me nourrir ! On ne pouvait décidément pas m'avoir envoyée ici pour me voir mourir de faim, du moins l'espérais-je.

Sentant la mousse me chatouiller le dos meurtri, je me pris à regretter d'avoir laissé mes vêtements sur la berge. La première chose que je trouvais à faire en territoire inconnu, et probablement hostile, était de me baigner toute la journée avant de me coucher nue dans l'herbe. Je soupirais. Ce que je pouvais être stupide. À ce rythme-là, je serai morte d'ici un ou deux jours. J'inspirais profondément tout en fermant les yeux. La terre sentait bon et le temps ne semblait pas vouloir se rafraîchir. Au moins la nuit sera agréable me dis-je.

Elle fut tout, sauf agréable.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, pas une seule étoile ne venait percer les ténèbres. Cette tranquillité qui régnait sur la zone était plus angoissante à chaque instant. J'entendais ma respiration s'accélérer et mon ventre se nouer. Il m'arrivait de m'endormir durant de courts moments, mais ce n'était que pour rêver d'éclairs azurs traversant l'ascenseur de part en part dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les lumières bleues rebondissaient en tous sens pour venir me piquer la poitrine comme des aiguilles. Je ressentais les tressautements de la cabine qui s'élevait à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'impression d'être enterrée vivante, la Boîte était mon cercueil et ces lieux ma tombe. Et je me réveillais tremblante, serrant mes mains contre mon buste avant de me rendormir pour quelques minutes.

Et si l'on venait me tuer dans mon sommeil ? Étais-je persuadée de n'avoir vu personne ? Je n'avais fait que longer les bois après tout... Je me remémorais ma journée, depuis mon réveil jusqu'à maintenant. Quand cela me frappa soudain. Il y avait bel et bien des animaux ici, mais ils n'avaient rien de naturel. L'horreur contre laquelle j'avais balancé ma chaussure, elle provenait de la main de l'homme. Je n'étais donc pas seule ici ! Cette nouvelle me réjouis autant qu'elle m'effraya. Est-ce ces mêmes personnes qui m'avaient enfermé ici ?

Les premiers rayons du matin me trouvèrent là, au sol. Claquant des dents et tenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Morte de fatigue mais terrorisée par l'idée de fermer les yeux. Le creux de mon ventre n'avait fait que s'élargir. Le ciel se teinta bientôt d'un jaune pâle. Le soleil était revenu à son point de départ et, touchant le haut du mur, s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les cieux.

Les membres douloureux, je me relevais en m'aidant de mes mains. Mes genoux craquèrent tandis que j'essayais de ne pas basculer en arrière. Je savais ce que je devais faire à présent. Faisant fi des protestations de mon estomac, je revenais sur mes pas de la veille. Les caisses étaient toujours parfaitement rangées dans le monte-charge. Avec une certaine appréhension, j'y descendis. Elles étaient imposantes, en bois sombre et semblaient plutôt lourdes. Hypothèse qui se vérifia lorsque je tentais d'en soulever une. Il me faudra les ouvrir sur place.

J'inspectais les alentours, cherchant un moyen d'ouvrir ces foutus boîtes, une barre ou un marteau ferait l'affaire. Je ne fus pas surprise de ne rien trouver de tel dans la cabine. Si mes intuitions se révélaient exactes, tout était dans ces coffres en bois. Je sortis rapidement, ignorant les courbatures qui me parcouraient le dos et les épaules, et partis en direction du bois où je trouvais rapidement ce que j'étais venu chercher.

Une grosse pierre, plutôt lourde et taillée en pointe. Je glissais une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur, et, dans un élan d'espoir, j'abattis violemment la roche sur une des caisses. Cette dernière se fissura légèrement sans toutefois céder. Je continuais de frapper avec force. Chaque coup écartait un peu plus les planches du couvercle, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle finisse par se rompre.

Un morceau de bois vola près de ma joue et je sentis la pierre s'enfoncer profondément dans la boîte. Le trou était assez grand pour que je puisse y glisser la main, ce que je fis légèrement sans trop d'assurance. Je sursautais lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent une surface dure et glacée. Je m'en saisi et sorti l'objet : une tenaille. J'allais enfin pouvoir ouvrir les caissons.

Le premier couvercle sauta, vivement suivi d'une exclamation de joie. Des rouleaux de corde, une scie, une pince, une hachette, un pied de biche, de longs clous rouillés, une bâche et une pelle. Cette sensation de nouveauté, de trop plein... C'était jouissif ! J'avais là de quoi me faire un abri. Rudimentaire certes, mais un abri tout de même. Je m'appliquais à sortir le contenu de la première caisse. Ouvrir et vider la totalité des boîtes me pris plusieurs heures. Chaque ouverture m'arrachait des cris d'excitation.

Toutes ces choses sous étaient sous mon nez depuis mon arrivée. Des vivres, des outils, quelques couvertures taillées dans une matière inconnue et des vêtements que je m'empressais d'enfiler. Et dire que je n'avais même pas pensé à jeter un coup d'œil, quelle idiote... Prenant soin de garder une caisse intacte, je récupérais planches de bois et équipements. Et lorsque qu'il n'y eut plus que la boîte me servant de marche pied dans la cabine, je remontais celle-ci une fois vide avec quelques mètres de cordes.

Épuisée, je m'allongeais sur l'herbe au milieu de toutes ces choses nouvellement acquises. Lorsque soudain, un puissant vrombissement remonta le long de l'ascenseur. Le sol trembla faiblement et la machine se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort. Apeurée, je sautais sur mes pieds, reculant de quelques mètres. Tremblant, observant, les images de mon arrivée me revenaient, plus nettes que jamais.

Les grilles se rabattirent dans un bruit devenu assourdissant. Des portes métalliques, jusqu'à présent invisibles, glissèrent hors de terre, recouvrant le trou de l'entrée. En quelques secondes, l'ascenseur avait disparu, emportant avec lui ses odeurs rances d'huile et de renfermé ainsi que son atmosphère lugubre. Ne restait plus qu'un large carré de métal rouillé, délimitant la taille de la cabine.

Encore sous le choc, je m'accroupis lentement, comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait réveiller la machine endormie. Détachant mon regard des grandes plaques grises qui bouchaient maintenant le puits, mon attention se porta sur le contenu des caisses. Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'assis au centre, décidée à faire l'inventaire de tout ce que j'avais récupéré.

Il y avait là essentiellement des outils, de quoi couper, planter, creuser, un marteau et d'autres outils de bricolage. La plupart des ustensiles étaient en double, et l'intégralité estampillée des initiales "W.I.C.K.E.D" ce qui me fis grincer des dents.

« Je pense avoir compris l'idée, inutile d'en rajouter », marmonnais-je excédée par cet étalement stupide d'autorité.

Dans certaines caisses se trouvaient de gros sacs de graines, des haricots, des lentilles, quelques noix... Mais aussi du riz, du maïs, de l'avoine et du blé en plus grande quantité. Des fruits secs sur lesquels j'avais immédiatement sauté en les voyant, il n'en restait plus qu'une poignée. De grosses cassettes métalliques contenaient des cubes de poudre odorante verte ou orange, des pastilles blanches qu'il fallait visiblement mettre dans l'eau selon les dessins gris qui accompagnaient le sachet. Des blocs de viande séchée et des bouteilles de vinaigre, de miel et d'alcool se trouvaient également dans les coffres.

Des bols en acier froid, des fourchettes à trois dents, des couteaux mouchetés par la corrosion et de petites cuillères venaient compléter le tout. Des caissettes de bocaux empilées les unes sur les autres et tâchées de sang me rappelèrent ma chute en arrivant. Peut-être que la blessure était plus grave que ce que j'imaginais… Un coffre était réservé aux plaids et vêtements : deux hauts, deux bas et deux culottes, ni plus, ni moins. Il faudra faire avec.

« Génial… », soupirais-je. « Plus question d'abandonner ses fringues n'importe où désormais. »

Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ce matin encore je me baladais totalement nue sans rien à manger et avec la certitude que j'allais y passer. La découverte de tout ceci avait fait naître une forme d'espoir en moi. Du moins, si tant est que l'on puisse rester optimiste dans un lieu pareil.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel. M'agiter toute la journée le ventre vide m'avait exténuée. La gorge sèche, je me reposais sous les rayons du soleil lorsque je sentis une goutte de sueur glisser sur l'arrête de mon nez. Je serai bien allée me baigner une nouvelle fois mais la peur de voir tout ceci disparaître m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je n'étais pas pour autant décidée à repasser la même nuit qu'hier. Il fallait me déplacer, dénicher un endroit sûr et à couvert où je pourrai stocker mes vivres. Une cabane ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Trouver un abri dans cet endroit de fou serait vraiment trop beau. Si cabane je voulais alors il faudrait surement me débrouiller toute seule. Quoique... Ça ne devait pas être très compliqué. Quelques planches, des clous et de la ficelle pour faire tenir le tout. Je levais la tête en l'air, je n'avais pas vu un seul nuage depuis mon arrivée. Inutile de prévoir un toit si le temps se maintenait ainsi. Quel drôle de pays quand on y pense, les températures ne changeaient donc jamais ?

Je dépliais rapidement la bâche afin de recouvrir les sacs d'aliments. J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un geste superflu et qu'un simple morceau de toile n'empêcherait personne de venir dérober ces vivres. Mais cela me permit de partir un peu plus confiante vers le lac, un marteau et une bonne longueur de corde à la main.

Je trouvais rapidement un endroit convenable en contournant les eaux. La totalité de la zone semblait plane. Pas une colline, pas une grotte, rien qu'un carré d'herbe et un morceau de forêt, le tout vide et mortellement plat. Après quelques allers retours où je me dépêchais de rassembler mes affaires, je suspendis la bâche à trois arbres tordus. Et bien que le temps ne se soit toujours pas rafraîchit malgré les couleurs sanguines du ciel, j'allumais un feu sous mon abri de fortune. Dès demain, je construirais quelque chose de plus solide. Mais ce soir je n'avais qu'une envie, manger quelque chose de chaud et de consistant.

Je remplis une coupelle d'eau et vint la déposer au plus près du feu. M'attaquant au premier sac que je trouvais, j'y plongeais la main, non sans une immense satisfaction et un air que je devinais stupide, pour en sortir une poignée de riz que je jetais dans le récipient. L'odeur pâteuse qui s'en dégagea me mit l'eau à la bouche et fit s'agiter mon estomac un peu plus fort. Avisant d'un coup d'œil le reste des ressources, j'ajoutais des haricots et du maïs à la préparation. Puis, me parant dans l'une des couvertures, j'attendis impatiente de dévorer le résultat.

Je décidais de m'occuper pendant ce temps, mais j'avais beau jouer avec la montre à mon bras, elle ne me donnait toujours rien d'autre que cette suite de zéro déprimante. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mettre autant de boutons inutiles. Je fis passer le bracelet au-dessus de mon coude, là où il ne risquait pas de tomber. Le cadran me renvoyait mon image, je devinais des cheveux courts et une arcade sourcilière ouverte. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La mixture était tout juste tiède lorsque la nuit tomba totalement. Je poussais du pied le bol en métal au centre du feu, en espérant voir s'accélérer la cuisson. Mais une partie de la coupelle, pleine à ras bord, se renversa sur les braises. Annihilant ainsi toutes mes chances de manger chaud. Frustrée, j'attrapais l'écuelle à deux mains. Je criais lorsque celle-ci me brûla. La douleur fut brève et aiguë et la coupelle m'échappa, se renversant sur le sol.

Tremblante de colère, je frappais le bol du pied. Celui-ci vola sur quelques mètres et cogna une branche haute dans un tintement sonore. Bon débarrât !

Mes mains me faisaient atrocement mal, en y regardant de plus près, de larges tâches rouges s'étalaient sur mes doigts. Des morceaux d'épiderme avaient dû restés collés à l'écuelle métallique. Je serais les poings tandis que des cloques commençaient d'ors et déjà à gonfler sur mes paumes.

C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Me retrouver dans cet endroit paumé au milieu de nul part ne suffisait pas ? Il fallait en plus que je me démerde pour survivre sans aucunes autres indications que celle de ces foutus caisses ? Quel bordel...

Je me secouais la tête entre les mains. Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller. La première chose à faire était de rallumer le feu. Mais avec quoi ? Il faisait bien trop sombre pour que je puisse retourner chercher du bois. Certaines braises étaient encore un peu rouges, peut-être qu'en jetant un peu d'alcool dessus, le feu repartirait. Il fallait essayer, après tout, je ne risquais pas grand-chose avec l'étang aussi près...

Je me saisis de la petite bouteille laissée de côté et en renversa une partie sur le foyer. Le crépitement des braises me fit sursauter. Une immense flamme bleue jaillit du foyer, provoquant un afflux d'air chaud. La bâche suspendue au-dessus de ma tête se gonfla brusquement avant que le feu ne l'atteigne. Celle-ci s'enflamma et l'incendie naquit dans une pluie d'étincelles.


	4. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**\- OU -**

**LE CHAPITRE QUI, BIEN QU'IL SOIT SECOND, VOIT LES CHOSES VRAIMENT IMPORTANTES COMMENCER.**

**MAIS OÙ IL EST ÉGALEMENT QUESTION D'UN DÉMON, D'UN PORC ET D'UN HOMME À LA PEAU DE BOIS.**

* * *

Le feu se propagea rapidement, s'attaquant aux cordages avec voracité. L'odeur de plastique brûlé m'atteignit de plein fouet. J'eus tout juste le temps de me jeter sur le côté avant que les attaches ne cèdent pour de bon. La bouteille me glissa des mains, se renversant au sol à une vitesse folle. Le foyer s'étira aussitôt. Et lorsque la toile recouvrit l'ensemble, ce fut une véritable colonne enflammée qui s'éleva dans les aires, engloutissant les branches les plus hautes.

J'étais foutue. Je venais d'arriver et pourtant j'étais déjà morte.

Les flammes gagnaient en intensité à chaque instant, éclairant la zone sur trois ou quatre mètres comme en plein jour. Je cherchais du regard la réserve d'alcool mais elle restait introuvable. Le foyer craqua méchamment, m'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas. Je repoussais les mèches de cheveux qui me collaient au front, essuyant la pellicule moite qui s'y formait.

Ça cognait fort contre mes tempes. L'air s'embrouillait au même rythme que mes pensées. Et dans les ténèbres oppressantes de la forêt, la masse incendiaire semblait prendre vie sous mes yeux. Elle bougeait, se déplaçait de plus en plus vite, grignotant, rongeant, mordant, avalant tout sur son passage. Un morceau d'écorce tomba à mes pieds, les braises s'envolèrent par poignées en direction du ciel, créant de nouvelles étoiles. Celles-ci dansèrent vivement, formant une ronde lumineuse avant de s'éteindre dans un dernier scintillement.

Au même moment, la bête sembla se réveiller. Elle posa ses grands yeux de flammes sur moi et ouvrit une gueule immense percée de dents rouges.

Horrifiée, je tournais les talons pour fuir, puisant dans ce qu'il me restait de force pour survivre. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, meurtries. Chaque foulée se faisait plus cuisante que la précédente. Je sentais le souffle moite et putride de la Chose me coller au cou. Elle m'avait vu et maintenant elle me suivait.

Haletante, je courrais à travers le bois, le monstre dans mon dos. Il me poursuivait, il allait m'avoir. Les branches me giflaient le visage sur mon passage. Il jouait avec moi comme un chat jouerait avec sa proie. Tenter de lui échapper était inutile.

Le monstre voyait tout, sa lumière m'inondait d'une chaleur insupportable. Sa langue de feu me léchait déjà la nuque, alors que sous mes pieds, mon ombre rétrécissait. Des gouttes de sueur me tombaient devant les yeux. Où était ce putain de lac ? Tout semblait avoir bougé dans l'obscurité, les choses bougeaient autour de nous.

Une souche plus grosse que les autres m'agrippa la cheville et je sentis mon corps tomber en avant sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. La chute fut rude et ma tête s'abattit violemment sur le sol, m'assommant partiellement.

Sonnée et pétrifiée, je fixais l'avancée du monstre de braise avec terreur. Lui aussi me regardait. Il ouvrit une dernière fois sa bouche, s'apprêtant à m'avaler une bonne fois pour toute. Quand tout à coup, des volutes de vapeurs sortirent de la terre molle. Lourde et grisâtre, la brume envahit rapidement l'espace. Rampant d'abord sur le sol comme un serpent et s'élevant peu à peu dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle toucha la bête, celle-ci se tordit dans une affreuse grimace. Agonisante, elle tira sa langue enflammée et dans un sifflement strident disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle avait surgit.

Immobile, je me retrouvais une fois de plus dans le noir, seule. Aucun signe ne laissait penser que le feu venait de ravager mon campement et une partie de la forêt. Il n'y avait plus que cette odeur âcre et brûlante dans l'atmosphère pour me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvée. Je repris lentement conscience de moi-même et de mon corps inerte lorsque je réalisais que je pleurais, encore.

Lentement, je m'allongeais parmi les feuilles et les cendres. Je ne devais plus pleurer, tout ça devait s'arrêter. J'essayais de calmer les mouvements affolés de mon cœur, depuis que j'étais là il déraillait pour un oui ou un non.

Je tendais mes mains au-dessus de moi, elles m'étaient invisibles dans le noir. Mais j'avais le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir les deviner. Je ne reconnaissais ni mes membres, ni mon souffle. Malgré la peur, la sueur, la boue et la poussière, mon corps me donnait l'étrange impression d'être neuf. Comme une poupée qu'on venait de déballer ou un mannequin qu'on venait de fabriquer.

Les bras levés, je revoyais la scène qui venait de se passer avec un calme étrange. Si l'incendie m'avait fait comprendre que je devais être plus prudente, m'organiser pour survivre. Son arrêt brutal m'avait prouvé bien plus : je n'étais pas aussi isolée que je pouvais le penser. Quelque chose… Quelqu'un avait mis fin à tout ça. Et cette personne en question ne voulait pas me voir mourir, du moins pas pour l'instant. Je grattais ma nuque pensivement.

Alors que je tentais de me réconforter dans l'idée d'une possible cohabitation avec un allié, un éclat rouge attira mon attention. Aussitôt le souvenir de l'ascenseur, ses sons, ses secousses s'imposèrent dans mon esprit. Mais la lueur en était bien trop différente, plus petite, plus aiguë, elle ressemblait à un viseur de sniper. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par s'éteindre. J'avais peut-être tort de considérer les Autres comme mes alliés.

Au bord de l'épuisement et las de tout, je fermais les yeux. Il fera toujours plus clair demain.

Et en effet, la journée qui suivie fut des plus éclairante, car elle m'apporta la preuve irréfutable que cet endroit n'était absolument pas normal. Non pas que j'en doutais encore un seul instant, mais le croire et le voir sont deux choses différentes.

Là où, il y a encore quelques heures, l'incendie avait dévoré un espace considérable, l'herbe était verte comme au premier jour. Seules les branches noircies des arbres n'avaient pas bougé.

Puis vint le moment de l'état des lieux. La grande majorité des ressources étaient bonnes à jeter. Les outils et ustensiles, malgré leur aspect sombre, n'avaient pas subit trop de dommages. Et je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'une partie des graines (celles qui n'avaient pas roussi ou éclaté) étaient encore consommables.

J'empilais le tout, triant sur le tas. Je laissais sur place les couvertures calcinées et les bouts de ficelles rabougris en soupirant. Les choses s'annonçaient beaucoup moins évidentes à présent.

Mes pieds foulaient timidement la mousse verte autour du feu de camp. Elle était douce, presque humide alors qu'elle aurait dû noircir et partir en fumée sous la puissance du feu. Et cette étrange fumée qui avait eu raison du monstre… Elle aussi, elle venait d'en bas. J'observais mes doigts de pieds s'enfoncer dans le tapis vert tout en réfléchissant. Qui sait ce que la terre pourrait recracher comme horreur la prochaine fois. Je devais m'éloigner du sol. C'était une idée stupide et totalement sommaire, mais c'était une idée. La première que je prenais pour récupérer un semblant de liberté.

Je retrouvais ce qu'il restait des caisses abandonnées la veilles, et tout en prenant une planche noircie sous chaque bras, je partis en quête d'un arbre convenable. Un que je ne risquais pas de cramer au bout de quelques heures. Il le fallait grand, épais, avec de grosses branches feuillues pour nous cacher moi et ma connerie.

« Et de préférence près d'un lac », ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Après quelques minutes à me balader à la recherche d'un endroit où m'établir, je finis par me rabattre sur un chêne massif dont une partie était suspendue au-dessus des eaux les plus profondes du lac. Je l'inspectais rapidement, il devait bien faire une trentaine de mètres de haut et s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres, ou peut-être plus. Le tronc était particulièrement large et occupait une petite clairière qui donnait cette impression bizarre qu'en poussant, l'arbre avait fait fuir la flore alentour. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire. J'en avais assez de trimbaler ces deux bouts de bois avec moi et bien trop hâte de m'installer pour de bon.

Le plus difficile ne fut pas de grimper entres les branches, l'écorce formait sur l'arbre des prises plus ou moins stables sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Non, le véritable travail débuta lorsqu'il fallut faire monter les planches là-haut. La division du tronc se faisait en cinq parties, laissant une place assez importante au centre, ce qui n'était pas si mal pour une cabane.

Chacun de mes essais pour remonter les morceaux de bois se révélèrent douloureusement inutiles, et pour une fois je fus bien heureuse de n'avoir personne avec qui partager ce triste spectacle. Elles furent douloureuses lorsqu'en lançant les planches, certaines me retombèrent directement sur le crâne. Et elles devinrent particulièrement inutiles à l'instant où je me rendis compte que la moitié avait atterrit dans l'étang, de l'autre côté du tronc. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir être plus ridicule que je l'étais déjà à ce moment.

« Et ce n'est pas un défi à relever », marmonnais-je.

Au matin du septième jour de mon étrange nouvelle vie, alors que je finissais la base de ce qui allait devenir ma petite maison, d'intenses secousses se rependirent au sol. La forêt se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort. Surprise, je perdis l'équilibre, m'écrasant lamentablement au sol dans une envolée de feuilles. Le dos en compote, je pestais contre cet endroit maudit qui tentait à chaque instant de me tuer.

Râler contre tout me donnait également une bonne raison de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derrière mon air fier et enragé, j'étais bien trop terrifiée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que pester.

Les vibrations se calmèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à une étrange résonance. Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir. Mon incrédulité se changea en panique quand l'idée se fit une place dans ma cervelle ramollie. Les portes _étaient_ ouvertes.

Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre, mais ce bruit froid de grincement, ce gémissement du métal… Elles étaient ouvertes !

« Merde. »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je courus vers l'ascenseur. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre allait sortir ? Est-ce qu'on me laissait rentrer ? Ou était-ce quelque chose qui venait pour finir le travail du démon de braise ?

L'appareil était au centre même de la zone, une ampoule rouge clignotait au sommet d'un mince poteau. La lumière était à peine visible en plein jour, mais je savais qu'elle était là. J'allais accueillir cette nouveauté armée d'un petit marteau, qu'ils essayent donc de me bouffer. La prairie était silencieuse, déserte, comme au premier jour. Pas un cri, pas un geste. J'avançais en direction du monte-charge, quittant ma forêt à contre cœur. Les plaques de ferraille s'étaient écartées pour laisser apparaitre l'intérieur de la cabine. Mais en apercevant les formes qu'elle contenait, je laissais glisser mon arme sur le sol.

Parfaitement alignées et empilées les unes sur les autres avec le plus grand soin, une dizaine de boîtes en bois attendaient patiemment qu'on viennent les chercher.

« C'est une blague », grimaçais-je la voix enrouée à force de ne plus l'utiliser. « Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ? »

Tout était là, de nouveaux équipements, de nouvelles denrées, de nouvelles couvertures… ... À croire qu'on souhaitait me rendre folle. Ceux qui avaient envoyé ça, avaient-ils assisté à l'incendie ? M'avaient-ils vu effrayée avec au fond des yeux la certitude de j'allais crever ? N'avaient-ils pas honte, cette bande de chiens ?

« C'est ça hein ! » Hurlais-je à qui voulais l'entendre.

Ma voix se perdit dans la prairie, personne ne comptait me répondre.

J'étais bien entendu satisfaite de récupérer des ressources, c'était toujours ça de plus à faire brûler bêtement dans un incendie… Les haricots me mirent l'eau à la bouche, ça faisait quelque temps que je me nourrissais de mousse, d'herbe et de deux ou trois trucs que j'avais pu récupérer. Mais l'idée d'être prise au piège et d'être observée par quelqu'un me coupait tordait le ventre. Et cette fois-ci, les fruits secs me laissèrent un goût affreusement amer dans la bouche.

La construction de la cabane avança rapidement après l'arrivée de la cargaison. Incapable de faire quelque chose de parfaitement droit, je m'étais contentée de clouer des parois entières de caisses sur les cinq branches principales. Le tout donnait l'impression d'un nid, d'une demi sphère brune dissimulée au sein des feuillages. J'avais pris soin de nouer une corde pour y monter plus facilement.

On y accédait par le haut, ou les ramures de l'arbre faisaient office de toiture. Il m'avait ensuite suffi d'entasser des duvets sur le plancher. L'abri était petit, mais je pouvais y dormir allongé sans aucun problème. J'y avait également attaché des sacs en toile rêche, histoire de combler les espaces vides. Le reste des provisions reposaient au pied de l'arbre, entre deux racines sortant de la terre.

Je me baladais le jour, longeant le mur, me baignant dans l'eau calme. La nuit je dormais, m'habituant peu à peu au paysage et au silence. Et doucement, la vie devint d'une banalité affligeante, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça une vie. Il m'arrivait par moment de me perdre dans mes pensées pendant plusieurs heures, contemplant les herbes immobiles et cherchant un quelconque souvenir. Parfois j'inventais des histoires du passé et j'avais cette douce impression de partager mes jours avec les personnages que je créais.

Je leur parlais, ils me répondaient.

J'avais également pris ce tic étrange de tracer un trait au couteau sur le tronc de mon arbre. Un trait pour chaque jour passé ici. Peut-être pour ne pas sombre totalement, peut-être pour le plaisir de couper quelque chose.

Je n'étais pas malheureuse, j'étais juste calme. J'attendais. La montre illuminait mon visage d'une douce couleur rose, son éternel suite de zéro immobile sur l'écran. Je ne savais rien et je ne voulais rien savoir. Les choses étaient simples, et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de m'occuper de moi-même.

Le plus pesant restait la solitude. J'avais parfois quelques blancs, quelques absences. J'oubliais facilement une heure ou deux, parfois un peu plus. Ainsi les journées passaient un peu plus vite.

Deuxième semaine. J'avais pris l'habitude de parler seule lorsque la seconde vague de caisse arriva. Celle-ci différa grandement de tout ce que j'avais pu voir. Les boîtes faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Certaines étaient grises, d'autres noires et recouvertes d'un tissu.

Rongée de curiosité, je m'attaquais à la plus petite, un caisson d'où s'échappait un vrombissement aussi constant qu'agaçant. J'enfonçais la partie recourbée du pied de biche avec lequel je dormais la nuit. Aussitôt, un énorme essaim d'insectes en jaillit. Je criais de terreur comme une folle, me jetant sur le côté. Il en volait de partout, des mouches, des abeilles, des grillons et d'autres bestioles que je ne pris pas la peine d'identifier. L'une d'entre elle me sauta au visage avec rage.

Je sortais de la cabine en trombe pour courir vers la forêt, le pied de biche serré contre ma poitrine. Est-ce que c'était ça leurs intentions ? Me tuer par crise cardiaque ? Il fallait être drôlement dérangé pour envoyer une caisse pleine de saloperies à quelqu'un. La nuée se déroba rapidement, envahissant le bloc de bêtes en tout genre. J'attendis, méfiante, avant de voir ce que contenait le reste. De retour dans le monte-charge après ma première fuite, je fis sauter un nouveau couvercle. Dans cette malle-ci frétillaient un nombre incalculable de gros vers de terre.

« Il est hors de question que je bouffe ça… »

Les vers grouillaient les uns contre les autres, cherchant à se cacher de la lumière du soleil.

Mais… Mais quelle idiote, évidemment ! C'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin pour donner vie au bloc. Je détachais le morceau de corde qui me servait de ceinture. L'exercice physique quotidien combiné à quelques poignées de riz par jour n'aidait pas vraiment mon pantalon, au départ un peu large, à tenir sur mes hanches. Quelques nœuds bien placés me permirent d'utiliser la corde comme courroie.

« Vous, dis-je aux vers rosâtre, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. »

Les trois-quarts des caisses, bien trop lourdes pour être remontées, restèrent au fond. Ça grattait, ça gigotait dans les boîtes. Et pour cause : On avait décidé de m'envoyer de la compagnie. Quatre lapins gris sortirent le nez hors de leur cagette avec appréhension. Ils n'étaient pas grands et semblaient plus doux encore que les couvertures de mon abri. Plus propres surtout.

Je passais mes doigts fins dans le pelage du plus petit. Il me fixait de ses prunelles noires, le museau humant de nouvelles odeurs.

Un claquement sec me fit sursauter. Les animaux sautèrent au même moment et s'enfuirent à toute allure vers les bois. Je tournais la tête, le cœur comme un tambour. Les grilles se refermaient déjà ?

« Non ! M'écriais-je. Non, non, non ! »

Je sautais vivement dessus, perdant la moitié de mon pantalon au passage, et j'agrippais les portes métalliques à deux mains, tirant dessus de toutes mes forces. Elles ne pouvaient pas me faire ça, pas maintenant. Ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes.

Mais rien à faire, les deux plaques de fer se rapprochaient peu à peu l'une de l'autre. Bientôt elles seraient de nouveau scellées et ne se lâcheraient plus avant sept jours. Mais il y avait encore tellement de choses que je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre ! Non ! La force du mécanisme entraîna mes bras tendus et il s'en fallu de peu pour qu'une de mes phalanges ne soit coupée nette par les portes.

« Putain ! » Criais-je en frappant le métal du poing.

Je hurlais de frustration, je hurlais contre tout. Contre cet endroit, contre les gens qui m'avaient enfermé, contre ce jeu cruel.

Allongées sur le dos, les bras en croix contre les portes. Mes yeux captèrent une lueur rouge : encore cette saloperie de lézard mécanique. Je remontais mon pantalon de toile descendu sur mes genoux.

« Dis-moi bouffon », le hélais-je.

La bestiole tourna sa petite tête de vermine dans ma direction. J'avais envie de l'insulter, de cracher à la figure de la personne qui maniait ce jouet misérable. Mais en quelques instant ma colère laissa place à une profonde tristesse.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment je m'appelle ? »

Il ne bougeait plus, se contentant de me fixer de son regard mortellement vide. Me faisant douter de la présence de quiconque derrière tout ceci. Je soupirais.

« Laisse tomber… »

Un grognement me rappela à l'ordre, il provenait de la seconde cage que j'avais eu le temps de remonter.

Troisième semaine…

Si j'avais su ce que contenait cette maudite caisse, jamais je n'y aurais touché pour autre chose que la foutre dans le lac. Repoussant mollement une couverture de mon visage, je me relevais et jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cabane.

Il était encore là dehors, à roder, à m'attendre. Le porc s'était d'abord attaqué aux vers de terre. J'avais réussi à en sauver quelques poignées, à présent réparties sous la terre du bloc. Mais ça ne lui avait pas suffi, oh non. Il avait ensuite fallu que ce monstre s'attaque à mes provisions ! Disparus les haricots rouges un peu fade et le riz sec, disparues ces drôles de poudres vertes qui sentaient si bon. Mais le porc, lui, il était toujours là ! Plus gros et gras que jamais… Je n'avais pas revu les lapins, disparus eux aussi. Est-ce que cette sale bête les avait mangés ?

Un long gargouillement remonta le long de mon estomac. Ce que je pouvais avoir faim ! Les journées étaient affreusement longues lorsqu'on les passait à se cacher. Je ne descendais presque plus de mon perchoir. Une gamelle ficelée à une branche au-dessus de l'étang me permettait de ne pas mourir de soif. Mais pour ce qui était de se remplir le bide, je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'autre moyen que celui de descendre et de mâcher poignées de mousse, des brins d'herbes et des fruits sec lorsque l'affreuse bête ne tournait pas autour de mon arbre.

Dans sa folie dangereuse, le cochon avait saccagé tout ce qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Gourdes, outils, sacoches, tout y était passé, disséminé aux quatre coins du bois

Les heures, je les passais à dormir ou à divaguer en marmonnant des choses sans queue ni tête.

Sa tête…

Je l'aurai un jour la tête de ce gros porc ! Celle-ci et celles de tous ces chiens d'En bas.

…

Un mois, ça faisait à présent un mois complet

Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins.

Un mois, ça faisait un mois.

Un peu plus…

Un peu moins…

Un mois, je crois.

La machine n'allait pas tarder à remonter. Peut-être, peut-être pas. À quoi bon de toute façon… Un mois c'était déjà un mois de trop.

Je voulais dormir, rester allongée. Je n'avais pas sommeil, je ne voulais seulement plus être réveillée.

Les yeux clos, je jouais pensivement avec la longueur de corde à ma taille. Je savais faire des nœuds de toute sorte. Des nœuds suffisamment durs pour pouvoir m'y suspendre et mon arbre était haut mine de rien… L'idée me traversa comme une évidence, comme la suite logique de toute chose. Je détachais ma ceinture de fortune.

Une sonnerie épouvantable retentit soudainement dans tout le bloc. Agressive, insupportable, l'alarme me vrillait le crâne. J'essayais d'y échapper en plaquant mes mains contre mes oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait, mes tentatives pour la masquer ne servait à rien. Puis vinrent les convulsions de la terre. Les branches étaient secouées en tous sens, les feuilles tombaient doucement. Ça montait, ça montait à une vitesse démentielle. Ma tête allait sauter, j'en étais persuadée.

J'écumais de rage, la bave aux lèvres ; un vrai cabot. Il y eut les spasmes puis l'envie de vomir, mon estomac se retournait comme au premier jour. J'allais les tuer, quoi qu'ils m'aient envoyé cette fois-ci, j'allais l'éventrer, lui enfoncer mon pied de biche dans le bide et trouer sa peau de mes ongles noirs.

Chancelante, oubliant la peur de ces derniers jours, je descendis du nid le corps frémissant. L'intérieur commençait à moisir, ça sentait le fauve sous les couvertures. Le manche glacé de l'arme me bouffait la main, le soleil me brûlait les os. Des gouttes de sueur me tombaient devant les yeux. Un liquide métallique au goût gerbant envahit ma bouche. Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang.

J'avançais rapidement vers le monte-charge. La sirène beuglait toujours, elle martelait en discontinu contre les murs.

Boum, boum, boum...

L'ascenseur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Boum, boum, boum... Répétait la voix de la prairie.

Les portes se séparèrent l'une de l'autre en geignant.

Boum, boum, boum... Est-ce que c'était mon cœur qui tapait ainsi ?

Et les grilles s'écartèrent laissant sortir une main aussi noire que le bois.

Ahurie, je m'arrêtais dans mon élan, toute trace de courage et de témérité disparue. La main s'accrocha aux rebords de l'ascenseur. Des sanglots me parvinrent étouffés par la distance et je le vis sortir. Ma première réaction fut de me jeter derrière un buisson à ma portée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc-là ?

Il était grand, non immense, il était immense ! Ses bras aussi étaient énormes, sans déconner mes cuisses étaient moins épaisses que ses épaules. Le crâne chauve, la peau aussi noire que le dessous de mes pieds quand je traînais un peu trop dans la terre. C'est qui ce type ? Est-ce qu'il est là pour me tuer ?

L'homme fit cependant quelque chose qui me bouleversa. Une fois s'être totalement extirpé de la cage, il s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

J'étais sur le cul, comment est-ce qu'un tel tas de muscles pouvait pleurer comme un enfant. Est-ce que je ressemblais à ça le jour de mon arrivée ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus vraiment… Ce n'était pas si vieux que ça pourtant, alors pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à m'en rappeler ?

Je n'ai jamais dit à Alby que j'avais assisté à son arrivé. D'ailleurs lui non plus ne m'en a jamais parlé. Les choses étaient relativement simples entre nous. Confiance, loyauté, c'était la base. Une base qui avait certes eu du mal à prendre, mais une base tout de même. Nous l'avions fondé ensemble au prix de lourds sacrifices pour que d'autres n'aient pas à le faire. C'était peut-être par respect, par pudeur ou par crainte de me manger une mandale dans la tronche, mais il m'a semblé important dès le premier jour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer que j'étais aussi terrifiée qu'euphorique à l'image de ce mec qui faisait preuve d'autant de faiblesse que moi.

Voulant observer d'un peu plus près ce qu'était le premier être humain que je voyais après un mois d'isolement, je rampais au plus près du buisson. Il n'était pas moche, mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en forme. Un drôle de frisson me parcouru l'échine, je portais ma main à ma nuque pour les faire cesser.

« BIP »

Quoi ? Ma montre venait de s'allumer, traçant un faible rayon lumineux rose sous le feuillage. Je sursautais en y jetant un regard, la suite numérique avait changé. Le dernier zéro avait laissé place au chiffre un. Et l'appareil avait décidé de fièrement revendiquer son changement d'humeur par un bip sonore.

Le garçon releva vivement la tête, toute trace de peur disparue de son regard.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

Mais quelle idiote ! À quoi cela servait il de se planquer si c'était pour se faire repérer à l'instant même. Est-ce qu'il y avait plus stupide sur cette terre que moi ou est-ce que j'avais un don pour me glisser dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou ? Merde !

Le garçon se leva, lentement, il fit rapidement le tour de la zone de son regard mauvais et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'endroit où je me cachais.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais plaqué ici. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement eu le choix de ma cachette. J'aurais adoré faire connaissance de manière plus civilisé, si les muscles de ses bras n'étaient pas aussi développés et si il avait eu l'air un peu plus aimable.

Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième méfiant et se mit à avancer franchement avec plus d'assurance. Il venait par-là, d'un instant à l'autre il allait apercevoir la boule informe et puante que je formais ainsi recroquevillée. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je ne m'étais pas lavé ? C'était un peu tard pour y penser maintenant. Il posa sa main sur le buisson, s'apprêtant à écarter les branches.

Une série de claquement mécanique retentit, le coupant dans son élan. Cette fois-ci le bruit ne venait plus du sol et de l'ascenseur mais… Il venait… Des murs ?

Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement. Un grondement guttural monta peu à peu en intensité. Et soudainement, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le mur commença à se fissurer. Ce qui au départ n'était qu'une brèche se creusa peu à peu.

Je réussi à me détacher de ma contemplation pour reporter mon attention sur le nouveau venu. Il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, c'était le moment ou jamais de filer. Je sortais de ma cachette le cœur battant, et me retournais le plus silencieusement possible vers le bois. Je profitais du bruit sourd pour courir, la peur au ventre, vers l'arbre le plus proche. Je me réfugiais derrière, manquant de glisser dans ma course. Une fois à l'abri, j'osais jeter un coup d'œil vers ce type à la peau de bois. Il n'avait pas décollé d'un chouïa, à croire qu'on l'avait planté là par les pieds.

Mais en voyant ce qu'il fixait la bouche ouverte avec tant d'insistance, je compris. La brèche avait laissé place à un trou béant, un passage net taillé dans la pierre, une porte de sortie. Mais derrière cette porte, il n'y avait que des ombres.


	5. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**\- OU -**

**LE CHAPITRE OÙ L'ON APPREND LE SENS DE LA VIE,**

**LA MANIÈRE D'ESPIONNER QUELQU'UN**

**AINSI QUE LA DIFFÉRENCE ENTRE HOMME ET FEMME.**

* * *

« Non de… »

Je sentais mes joues chauffer méchamment, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Bouffée de curiosité, j'avais suivi l'étrange garçon depuis son arrivé jusqu'à sa découverte du lac. Il n'avait peut-être pas vomi en sortant du monte-charge, mais il avait à coup sûr senti la chaleur accablante des lieux. Quoi de plus normal alors que d'aller se rafraîchir un peu ? Et quoi de plus normal que de retirer ses …

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Une soudaine prise de conscience m'obligea à plaquer mes mains contre ma bouche. Je craignais que mon exclamation ai pu l'alerter, mais il n'en fut rien.

Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Mais si ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Comment étais-je censé me comporter ? Commençons par arrêter de regarder. Je me détournais du lac, le visage en feu. Dans un premier temps, le surveiller me paraissait relativement évident.

Je ne savais pas d'où il venait, qui il était, ce qu'il avait en tête en empiétant sur mon territoire comme ça. Il avait commencé par sortir les provisions une à une à la seule force de ses bras, puis avait fait le tour du mur au pas de course. Je l'avais suivi tout du long comme je le pouvais, prenant soin de garder une certaine distance. Jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit de me promener sans arme ni protection comme il pouvait le faire. À croire qu'il n'avait peur de rien…

Il était tombé sur quelques restes de sac et d'ustensiles que je pensais perdus, les avait ramassés sans un mot avant de continuer son chemin. Ce type n'avait pas l'air très intelligent.

Mais à présent qu'il faisait mumuse totalement à poils dans l'eau, je me disais que lui coller aux basques n'était pas la meilleure de mes idées. J'étais curieuse oui, mais pas au point de vouloir tout voir !

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans mon dos, il était toujours là à se baigner comme un imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé ! C'en était affolant et quelque peu vexant pour mes pauvres membres filiformes. Le garçon se tourna dans ma direction, je m'écrasais vivement contre le sol. Comment pouvait-il ne pas me voir ? Ce mec, en plus d'être un abruti, serait-il sourd ? Même ce diable de porc faisait moins de bruit.

Un élan de panique me prit en y repensant, je l'avais quasiment oublié celui-ci. Il fallait que je me dépêche de me mettre à l'abri pour cette nuit.

Ma petite taille me permettait de me glisser dans les espaces étroits que formait la végétation. L'observer était un jeu d'enfant, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir si l'endroit était habité. Le garçon fit volte-face une nouvelle fois avant de s'immerger, la tête en arrière dans les eaux froides. C'était le moment.

Je sortis de ma cachette et m'élançais le cœur battant en direction de l'ascenseur. Les caisses étaient encore là, leur empilement me dissimulait aux yeux de l'inconnu. J'étais en sécurité, à condition qu'il ne m'ait pas encore remarqué détalant comme un lapin au milieu de la prairie. J'essuyais mon front couvert de sueur, le soleil cognait fort contre l'arrière de mon crâne.

Ouvrir les boîtes se révéla rapidement impossible sans l'instrument adéquat. Instrument que j'avais eu la bonne idée de perdre quelque part dans ma fuite. Tant pis, je ferais sans ! Je glissais mes ongles devenus longs et noirs entre les planches, grattais comme une folle les angles et les rainures, rien à faire. Le couvercle ne bougea pas d'un iota, préférant me narguer avec arrogance.

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et sachant mon temps compté, je passais aux sacs. Il s'agissait de grandes besaces de toile grise surmontées d'une lanière de cuir. J'y plongeais la main pour en sortir de grosses poignées de graines blanches. J'en remplis mes poches, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait bien partager un peu le grand baraqué ! Plus les haricots s'amassaient dans mon pantalon et plus celui-ci, alourdis, glissait sur mes hanches. Si bien que je fus rapidement forcée de le tenir d'une main tandis que, de l'autre, je continuais avidement de vider le sac.

Un cri de joie, suivie d'un mot étrange répété une bonne dizaine de fois me fis sursauter, mettant fin à mon pillage.

« Alby ! Alby ! » Entendis-je chanter.

Sous la surprise, je perdais l'équilibre, rependant la moitié du sac sur le sol.

« Je m'appelle Alby ! Ça y est ! » Beuglait l'autre âne, un air de bonheur absolu sur ses traits.

L'étranger sortie en courant du lac, ses gestes brusques provoquaient de grandes gerbes d'eau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et éclaboussant tout sur son passage, manqua de se casser la tronche en glissant sur l'herbe. Il se mit à rire fortement, plus heureux que jamais. Des gouttes ruisselaient un peu partout sur son corps et… Bordel, il était encore nu.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Grognais-je en me masquant la vue. « Par pitié, trouve-toi des fringues… »

Je tentais de garder un air sérieux, mais derrière mes mains, mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je réalisais sans l'accepter. Relâchant la pression sur mon pantalon, je retombais mollement sur les fesses, abasourdie par la nouvelle. Et pendant que le dénommé Alby courait toujours le cul à l'air, la réalité me tordait l'estomac comme on tordrait le cou d'un poulet, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Parmi les poisons les plus corrosifs, il en est un qui ne se laisse écarter par aucun remède et qui nous ronge les os même dans notre sommeil. Ce poison, c'est la vérité, et on le boit avec une avidité sans nom. Plus vicieux et plus violent que tous les autres, il venait d'engourdir mes membres déjà affaiblis et se préparait à me dévorer le cœur sans aucune pitié.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre le garçon s'approcher de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Pas plus que je ne le vis se saisir d'un couteau court et me dépasser sans me remarquer. Étais-je si insignifiante pour que tu me dépasses sans me voir connard ?

Ne cherchant même plus à me dérober, je me redressais, les genoux tremblants et rejoignis tranquillement mon arbre les mains dans les poches pleines de graines.

J'aurais pu, comme n'importe qui, trouver la situation d'un comique frisant le ridicule, voir me demander si tout ceci n'était pas l'œuvre de quelque chose de foutrement divin. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me tourmentait le plus à ce moment précis. Le soleil commençait dors-et-déjà à décliner lorsque je remontais dans mon nid. Les lettres W.I.C.K.E.D s'étalaient gravement sur l'un des panneaux récupérés. À bien y réfléchir, je m'étais littéralement réfugiée dans une boîte. Une boîte ! Un rire amer voulu courir sur ma langue, mais il ne fit que s'étouffer au fond de ma gorge.

Je m'allongeais au milieux des couvertures puantes de transpiration, les yeux étonnamment secs à présent et le regard rivé sur le doux balancement des branchages. La voilà cette vérité que je n'avais pas su saisir, le voilà ce poison qui me digérait la rate avec autant de zèle qu'un vautour. Je n'avais pas de nom. Je n'existais pas.

J'étais consciente d'avoir oublié un tas de trucs. Comment j'avais atterri dans cet ascenseur de malheur, quelle langue je parlais, qui dirigeait le pays. Sans pour autant perdre ce que certains appellent crânement les bases ou la logique. Mais mon prénom… Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Il n'était pas question de flou ou de masque sur mes souvenirs, juste d'un grand vide.

Je n'avais pas de prénom, ça s'arrêtait là. Mais si personne n'avait pris le temps de me nommer, est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais seule, que personne ne m'attendait quelque part. Qu'est-ce que j'étais, comment étais-je arrivé ici…

Les paupières en feu, la tête sur le point d'exploser, je finir par m'endormir avec l'espoir de me vider un peu l'esprit. Malheureusement, ma nuit ne fut hantée que par ce demeuré d'"Alby", son rire puissant, ses fesses noires, son air menaçant, supérieur et son immense couteau.

Je me réveillais le lendemain en milieu de journée. Les feuilles créaient au-dessus de ma tête une toiture verte où la lumière et la chaleur ne filtraient que difficilement. Si bien qu'il faisait toujours un peu frais dans mon abri, de même qu'il y avait toujours de l'ombre en forêt.

Une délicieuse odeur réussi pourtant à traverser cette barrière naturelle. Je sentais des litres de salive envahir aussitôt ma bouche. Et mon ventre réagit presque aussi rapidement en se secouant dans tous les sens. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant. Un truc chaud, un peu épicé et terriblement alléchant. Je bataillais avec les duvets pour me relever. Il fallait que je trouve d'où venait cette odeur ! Attrapant la corde à deux mains, je descendis prudemment, l'estomac criant famine.

Je cherchais la source de cette petite merveille. De la fumée s'élevait dans l'air, me rappelant que je n'étais plus seule désormais. Il finirait bien par l'apprendre à son tour. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais particulièrement discrète et je ne faisais pas encore partie du décor à ce que je sache. Mais plus important que tout, il fallait que je sache. Levant le visage vers le ciel pour saisir le parfum qui m'avait tiré du sommeil, je réfléchissais. Ce n'était pas des haricots, encore moins du riz… Est-ce que c'était des légumes ? De la viande ? Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela dans les caisses qu'on nous envoyait. À moins que le garçon ne soit arrivé avec un chargement différent du mien.

Je sortais du bois, m'accroupissant au pied d'un petit sapin. Ça venait de la prairie. Fouillant du regard les alentours, je trouvais l'étranger assit près du monte-charge. Il n'avait pas bougé cette andouille, à la différence près qu'il était en train d'arroser de miel un cochon grillé au-dessus d'un petit foyer. Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. Comment il avait fait cet abruti ? Il venait d'arriver et… Et ce cochon, où est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvé ? Je ne rêvais pas, il était en train de faire cuire le porc qui me courait après depuis des semaines ! Mon porc !

Cette saloperie s'amusait depuis des jours à éparpiller mes affaires quand elle ne les avalait pas tout rond. À présent, voilà que ce garçon comptait en faire son repas !

Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je mangeais moi ? J'imagine qu'en allant le voir pour lui demander de me nourrir, il allait me renvoyer aussi sec d'où je venais. Ou peut-être qu'il essayerait de m'attraper pour me faire cuire. Déglutissant je m'imaginais tournant à mon tour sur la broche au-dessus du feu.

Et si il apprenait en plus que je l'avais regardé alors qu'il dansait sans vêtement, ce serait à coup de pied au cul qu'il me ferait voler jusqu'à la forêt. Oh, il avait embroché l'animal sur un bout de bois, on voyait d'ici le miel couler sur la viande frémissante. Mon estomac grogna un peu plus fort ; ce que je pouvais avoir faim. Peut-être que si je faisais diversion un peu plus loin, j'aurais le temps de chiper un morceau... Le voilà qui tourne la tête, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi choqué ?

Le type ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux ne bougeaient plus, tout son corps semblait figé. Peut-être s'était-il bloqué la nuque, à moins qu'il ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'y connaissais rien en maladie, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir l'aider s'il tombait. Sans changer une seule fois de position, il allongea son bras pour reposer la petite bouteille de miel dans l'herbe. Curieuse, je l'observais une main sur le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. « Alby », fouilla un instant l'étoffe à ses pieds pour en sortir une machette. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force de le regarder manger, ce truc avait l'air délicieux. La peau de l'animal semblait grillée à souhait, l'idée d'y croquer à plein dents devenait de plus en plus obsédante.

À ma plus grande surprise, il ne trancha pas la bestiole mais se releva lentement. Pourquoi gardait-il son regard fixé dans ma direction ? Cette arme ne me disait rien qui vaille non plus. Lorsqu'il avança doucement vers le petit sapin censé me dissimuler, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il m'avait repéré, c'est ça ? Et à présent il avait l'intention de me découper en morceaux pour me badigeonner de miel. Ni une ni deux, je me relevais et couru aussi vite que je le pu.

« Attends ! » Entendis-je dans mon dos, j'accélérai.

L'adrénaline me faisait oublier les crampes d'estomac qui me tiraillaient de l'intérieur. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt au pas de course. Les troncs défilaient autour de moi. Se cacher, se cacher, il fallait que je me cache. Le feuillage s'effaçait peu à peu. La terre devenait molle et les racines vibraient d'excitation. Je secouais la tête pour y sortir les brumes qui envahissaient mon cerveau. C'était pas le moment de flancher. Une branche, plus charogne que les autres, tenta de me retenir. La voyant faire, ses congénères se jetèrent sur moi. Elles voulaient qu'il me rattrape, elles voulaient voir l'homme de bois me dévorer. Je leur criais de me lâcher. Il me fallut jouer des coudes pour leur échapper. Les bras chargés d'épines et griffés jusqu'au sang, je réussi à m'extirper.

« Reviens ! Il faut que je te parle ! »

Il m'avait trouvé ! J'entendais ses pas lourds guidés par la forêt.

Les arbres gloussaient entre eux tandis que les pierres, elles, attendaient le dénouement avec impatience. Je tournais les talons, enjambais une vieille souche, cherchais où me cacher. Des gouttes de sueur me coulaient sur l'arête du nez, glissant au-dessus de mes lèvres. Elles laissaient derrière elles un goût rance et salé.

Là ! Je me jetais dans le renfoncement de terre sous les racines d'un arbre. Les feuilles mortes me mettaient à l'abri, à condition qu'on ne se penche pas trop. J'attrapais des poignées de boue pour m'en frotter les bras et les jambes. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

« Aïe ! Saletés de ronces, râlait le garçon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! »

Je l'entendis s'arrêter tout près, ses pieds entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Terrifiée, le cœur battant, je me retenais de respirer. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas se faire repérer.

Il décrivit quelques cercles sur lui-même, cherchant un indice dans ce bois dont il ne savait rien. J'avais l'avantage de connaître le terrain, pas lui. Il me chercha encore quelques secondes et se remit à courir presque aussitôt.

Je soufflais doucement, la peur était encore bien présente. Craintivement je sortais la tête de ma cachette, je ne me sentais pas très bien... Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je compris rapidement où je me trouvais. Le paysage avait arrêté de danser, je ne voyais plus flou. Mon nid était assez loin, mais en courant quelques minutes, je devrais l'atteindre avant qu'il ne retrouve ma trace. Un dernier moment d'hésitation et je me lançais. L'étranger réapparu au même moment devant moi.

« Oh ! »

Je sursautais affolée me retournant vivement, mes pieds se prirent l'un dans l'autre et ma tête percuta un arbre de plein fouet. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

J'avais depuis longtemps compris que je ne rêvais pas. La plupart oublie leurs rêves à leur réveille et n'en garde qu'une vague impression. Pour moi il n'y avait rien. Et pourtant dieu sait que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ma collision ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais Alby n'était pas de cet avis-là. Il préféra enregistrer cache seconde de ma chute histoire de pouvoir se foutre allégrement de ma tronche quand il le voulait. Je ne lui en veux pas, j'aurais surement fait la même chose.

Je revenais lentement à moi avec la douce sensation d'avoir le front perforé. Une douleur glaçante menaçait de me défoncer le reste de la boîte crânienne lorsque j'ouvris les yeux.

Je sentais plus que je ne voyais des mains s'affairer au-dessus de moi. Et cette incroyable odeur tout près qui me donnait à présent envie de vomir. Un rire retenti à ma droite.

« Excuse-moi, dit l'inconnu la voix grave, mais tu aurais dû voir ça : je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rentrer dans un tronc avec autant de panache. »

Il rit, longtemps. Les larmes aux yeux et les bras contre le ventre, le garçon était plié en deux. Et alors que j'allais lui demander si il avait l'intention de la fermer un jour, il me tira par le bras, m'obligeant à me relever.

« Tu garderas peut-être une marque là. » M'indiqua t'il le doigt pointé sur un coin gauche de son front.

Ma tête tourna quelque instant, et je ne retenais du lui gerber dessus.

« Eh, petite ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux manger un peu ? »

Petite ? Mais avant que je ne puisse rétorquer, il me présenta une tranche de viande brune sous le nez. Aussitôt, je la lui arrachais avec les dents, manquant de lui mordre un doigt ou deux.

« D'accord… Euh doucement tu veux. Tu es toute seule ici ? »

Je grognais une brève réponse, trop occupée à mâcher. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Je te l'avais dit le porc que je finirai par avoir ta peau.

« Tu sais où on est ? Et pourquoi on est là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je ne me souviens de rien et je n'arrive pas à…

« Non. » Le coupais-je la bouche pleine.

Il me fixa durant quelques secondes, ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de mes paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que…

Non, je ne sais pas, repris-je la voix caverneuse. Alors arrête. »

Le type regardait le sol, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes sur son front. De mon côté, je venais de finir mon morceau. Son silence devait être signe pour moi qu'il était temps de partir. Je tentais un coup d'œil discret vers l'étranger. C'était plutôt difficile de le considérer encore ainsi, surtout après avoir vu ce que j'avais eu sous les yeux. Le sang me monta vivement aux joues, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Il releva la tête et semblant se souvenir soudainement de quelque chose, il me tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Alby.

Je sais. »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là.

Je me relevais en m'aidant de mes mains. Le soleil finissait sa course. Dans une heure, peut-être deux, il ferait nuit. Déjà un affreux mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez. Je soupirais, il ne me restait plus qu'à retourner me coucher.

« Eh attends, fis le garçon en me voyant prête à dégager.

Je ne vais pas m'enfuir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète… »

J'avais mal à la gorge et ma tête n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas prononcé plus de quelques mots, trop longtemps à mon avis. Alby abattit sa lame sur la carcasse, il en détacha une part et la mangea pensivement. Je le regardais faire en silence, mes réponses laconiques créaient un malaise entre nous. Je soupirais, il aurait très bien pu me faire du mal dans mon sommeil, mais il avait préféré veiller et me nourrir. Je m'en voulais un peu de rester aussi méfiante. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était un parfait idiot, mais c'était un idiot gentil. Du moins il n'avait pas encore essayé de me tuer.

« C'est pas comme si c'était possible, repris-je. Le mur est bien trop haut, il n'y a pas d'escaliers ou d'échelles, ni aucune faille pour sortir de ce trou à rat. »

Il ramassa une bouteille qu'il porta à ses lèvres

« Excepté… » Et il désigna du menton l'immense découpe en face de nous.

Le passage était apparu hier, sous mes yeux, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. N'importe qui ou n'importe quoi pouvait à tout moment en sortir. Le couloir était toujours aussi sombre, lugubre. Hors de question que je foute un jour un pied là-dedans.

« Mais je serai toi, repris Alby, je ne m'y fierai pas trop. »

Je ne répondis pas, à vrai dire je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Depuis que j'avais conscience d'exister, mes seuls échanges vocaux avaient lieu avec moi-même. Et pour être honnête, son ton m'agaçait plus que tout. Pour qui il me prenait celui-là ? À venir s'installer chez moi pour me dire ce que je devais faire ou non ? Bon j'exagérais peut-être un peu. Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'étais pas une gamine et j'étais là bien avant lui !

C'est sur ces réflexions peu aimables que le sol se mit une fois de plus à vibrer. Par habitude, je me tournais vers l'ascenseur, il n'était pas censé remonter tout de suite. Une série de claquements métalliques résonnèrent aux quatre coins de la zone.

« Regarde ! » M'interpella le pauvre type qui se prenait pour le chef.

La réplique cinglante que je lui réservais se noya au fond de ma gorge meurtrie tandis que j'observais ébahit les blocs de béton se déplacer. Est-ce que les murs pouvaient bouger tout seuls dans le monde de dehors ? Je n'osais pas poser la question, de peur qu'il me croît ignorante ou aussi stupide que lui. Mais à voir l'expression qu'il arborait, ce n'était pas monnaie courante.

« Dit petite, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Je ne suis pas petite, répondis-je du tac au tac. »

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'être coupée ou interrogée. D'ordinaire, personne ne menait le discours. Il arrivait parfois que d'autres voix interviennent, mais ce qu'elles racontaient n'avait pas toujours de sens. Le garçon riait une fois de plus, je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Un mois »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et leva son regard vers mois à la fois surpris et dépité.

« Tu veux dire que tu es restée un mois ici, toute seule ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on a été envoyé dans cet endroit ? Et par qui ? Tu as des souvenirs de… D'avant ? »

Les questions sortaient de plus en plus vite de sa bouche. Il semblait avide de réponses, cherchais à comprendre chaque détail de la situation. Malheureusement je n'en savais pas plus que lui.

« Non. » Répétais-je faiblement.

Il allait bien finir par se lasser, à un moment ou à un autre…

« Dit pe… » Alby se racla la gorge dans une tentative amusée de se rattraper.

Il était vrai qu'à bien y regarder, il n'était plus un enfant. Pas encore un adulte, j'imagine… À dire vrai, je n'étais pas plus capable de lui donner un âge que de m'en déterminer un.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Je me suis souvenu du mien quelques heures après mon arrivée. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

Euh, je… »

Pourquoi posait-il autant de question ?

« Je l'ai gravé sur le mur derrière Peut-être pour ne pas l'oublier, ou… Je ne sais pas. J'étais tellement heureux de m'en souvenir ! Et c'est quelque chose qui m'a paru important, me confia-t-il sincèrement. Peut-être que tu devrais faire pareil, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, _ma grande_ ?

Ouais. »

C'était quoi son problème à celui-là ?

« Allez, viens ! » Dit-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Je m'écartais un instant apeurée par la brusquerie de son geste. Si il le vit, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il prit néanmoins son couteau avec plus de douceur et passa devant moi, me laissant le suivre.

Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à une parfaite inconnue ? Ce mec était tombé la tête la première contre les grilles du monte-charge. Je profitais qu'il ne puisse pas me surveiller pour le détailler de haut en bas.

Alby était arrivé avec un t-shirt blanc semblable à celui que j'avais avant de vomir dessus et de devoir m'en débarrasser. Son pantalon en toile brune était retenu par une ceinture de cuir. Ses vêtements laissaient transparaître ses muscles. Des épaules carrées, solides qui se terminaient en bras immenses. Mon regard glissa dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Je rougis violemment en repensant à la scène d'hier. J'étais une horrible perverse !

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-il »

Pardon ? Et moi qui pensais que mon visage ne pouvait pas être plus rouge, je le sentis passer un palier supplémentaire. Alby se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais je me dis que si jamais… Eh petite, tu vas bien ? » Me demanda le garçon visiblement inquiet.

Ça va, ça va… »

Maintenant retourne toi !

« Tu veux t'asseoir un peu ?

Non ça va, avance maintenant. »

Il plissa les yeux suspicieux et se retourna pour rejoindre le mur. Mais quelle idiote, il voyait très bien que je mentais. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne me souvenais pas de mon nom. Il n'allait surement pas me croire. Ou pire, peut-être qu'il allait s'imaginer que j'étais son ennemie. Il allait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, et à ce moment-là, que ferait-il ? Il était peut-être encore temps, si je lui expliquais calmement la situation…

Mais une drôle d'impression en moi m'en empêcha. Ce n'était ni la peur qui me collait aux basques depuis mon arrivée, ni les glaires que j'avais dans la bouche. Pour une fois, c'était une sorte de sentiment familier. Un truc qui remontait à plus loin encore que notre rencontre ou que mon premier jour ici. Une chose qui m'ordonnait silencieusement de la boucler. Je me grattais la nuque, cherchant à comprendre.

Soudain, ça émergea en moi.

« Ava ? murmurais-je.

Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je… Je m'appelle Ava. »

C'était faux. Mais c'était mon premier souvenir depuis plus d'un mois. Le premier indice de ma vie d'avant.

« Tu t'appelles Ava ? Questionna Alby moqueur.

Oui "Ava", repris-je en parodiant le ton qu'il venait d'employer. »

Ça ne sembla pas tellement lui plaire. Il me tendit le couteau, manche en avant et dit

« Écris-le, on fait partie du même groupe à présent. »

Il y avait une certaine autorité dans sa voix. Il respirait une force à laquelle je n'avais jamais été confrontée. Une force brute où se mêlait une forme de respect cordiale et un caractère de cochon.

Je pris l'arme entre mes doigts et, avançant au pied du mur, me concentrais sur ses mots. Mon instinct me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un geste important. Je traçais les trois lettres sur le béton, rayant à peine la surface.

« Il va falloir faire un peu plus d'efforts si tu ne veux pas que ça disparaisse. » Souffla-t-il.

Lui avait gravé nettement son nom en lettre capitale : "ALBY". Je n'avais pas le bras assez long pour écrire à sa hauteur. Monsieur avait pris tellement de place que son nom devait être visible depuis l'autre bout de la prairie. Je m'efforçais d'en faire de même, mais le résultat du moins élégant. Les deux A surplombaient la lettre du milieu en hauteur. La première avec un tremblement plus visible que la seconde. Deux simples enfoncements du couteau formaient un V minuscule écrasé par le duo de géants qui l'entourait.

Constatant ce désastre d'un air las, je me tournais vers le Alby. Il souriait les bras croisés, semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part.

« Euh… Je peux le réécrire ? Demandais-je dans une tentative de rectifier le massacre.

Une seule fois suffit. Tu n'as pas besoin de le changer, puisque c'est ton nom. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Mais… Est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, j'avais ma réponse.


End file.
